Good to Be Bad
Good to Be Bad é uma canção do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes 3. Letra From the north to the south from the east to the west Lost boys, lost girls; you all know you're the best His the streets, it's your day, turn it up, now's your chance It's time to get up on your feet and dance! Anybody wanna be like us, everbody wanna be like us! All the boys from Auradon, and the girls cuz' they know what's up! Your life could change today, your life could change today! These streets named after us because we paved the way Primeiro Verso: Dove Cameron e Sofia Carson: Everyone come and take your shot Now's the time show em' what you've got (Ahh-ah) Cuz everyone's gonna get their chance They said that being from the Isle was bad- Todos: Well it's good to be bad We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high Wave 'em wide, side to side, feel the vibe It's good to be bad! Pré-coro: I wanna see you all rep your block I wanna see you all rep your block Show your pride- let me hear your shout- We're from the Isle of the Lost! We're here to celebrate - we're here to elevate If you're down - then make your move but you best not hesitate Segundo Verso: Dove Cameron e Sofia Carson: Today's a day that you won't forget The best to come ain't happened yet. (Aah-ah) Take a bow it won't be your last You're from the Isle if anybody asks! Todos: It's good to be bad! We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high Wave em' wide, side to side, feel the vibe It's good to be bad! Rap: Cameron Boyce e Booboo Stewart: They can try to deny our style but we were born this way Cuz you can take the VK outta' the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out the VK If you wanna make it hype not a moment to waste Make it loud, make it loud, make it jump to the base! Make it what you want, but you better make your case The Isle makes us and we're reppin' this palce So when I say "V", you say "K" V.K. V.K. When I say "All", you say "Day" All. Day, All. Day So when I say "V", you say "K" V.K. V.K. When I say "All", you say "Day" All day! (Parte Instrumental) C'mom! Hah! Bad! Todos: It's good to be bad! We're proof of that Used to be lost - now we're on the map Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back Remember that Bad! If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high Wave em' wide, side to side, feel the vibe It's good to be Bad! en:Good to Be Bad Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de abertura